


Life In Hard Times

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Consumed By The Things Of The World, Don't Let Life Get You Down, Feeling Like Your Being Suffocated, Feeling Trapped, Gen, Keep Pushing Through, Light At the End Of the Tunnel, Poetry, When The World Weighs You Down, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: No matter how dark or dreary the world may make your life seem. Just remember that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.





	Life In Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction with a heavy dose of reality and a twinge of slight depression.

My world's been shattered,

my life's been torn apart,

everything that I knew,

is vanishing into the black.

 

All the thing's that I've said,

all the thing's that I've done. 

 

Nothing in this world,

could ever prepare you for what's to come.

 

I don't know how much longer I can go,

I don't know how much more I can take.

 

Problems growing so fast,

as if it's meant to break me. 

 

And becoming so heavy,

it feels as though I'll crack under its pressure.

The goodness of this world,

seeming to fade into nonexistence.

 

_What more is there?_

Other than what I've seen.

 

_What else is there to do?_

Except to write it all down.

_All the while silently screaming._

 

When the times are done,

and all have come and gone....

_How am I supposed to live?_

After its finally over. 

 

_How am I supposed to move on?_

_After I've already been trapped in here for so long?_

 

In this world that breaks you down,

every chance it gets.

When our emotions run wild,

with anger and sorrow. 

 

_Where do I go?_

_When it's been the only thing I've known?_

 

_Where do I turn to,_

_for the solace I seek?_

After the chaos around me,

finally settles into the dust. 

 

_How am I supposed to act, once the darkness has finally passed?_

And being renewed in the light I've so missed. 

 

I don't have the answers for that.

Yet here I am,

standing as if I were an island,

all alone.

 

Within these hard times,

everywhere you look seems to be dark. 

 

A world without light,

is a terrible thought.  

 

_Does anyone else see this?_

_Or is it only me?_

 

_Would anyone notice,_

_if they were suddenly shrouded within the black?_

 

I can act tough and strong,

as if I've never shed a tear,

a solid fortress,

that would never waver nor shake. 

**_Except when left alone._ **

 

The tears come pouring out,

even when I want them to stop.

My heart,

breaking under the pressures of this world.

The harshness of life,

suffocating me,

trying to shove its way past my door,

as if a burglar in the night to steal my joy. 

 

Feeling as though,

I'm the only one being shoved into a tight corner.

Being compacted,

as if an old car in the junkyard.

Pushed down and reformed,

becoming deranged.

 

Fading out,

as if the person I am,

had never existed.

 

Life gets to you at times,

feeling as if there's no way out.

_As if they've strung a noose around our necks,_

_ready to pull at it,_

_at the drop of a hat._

 

They make you feel confined and alone.

Seeming as if,

their way of life,

is the only way to live yours.

 

But they'd be wrong,

because once the storm has passed,

and all's been settled down....

the light will shine once again,

and hope shall be restored.


End file.
